


Hallelujah

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are going to lunch, when they stop and listen to a busker.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Music Inspirations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156637
Kudos: 9





	Hallelujah

Crowley and Aziraphale walked, as they always do, side by side, much closer than average friends would, talking about this and that. Crowley was arguing and Aziraphale was nodding along, letting him vent in hopes it would mean a more peaceful lunch; he was especially looking forward to the galette for dessert. Crowley was about to make another declaration of war against the London public transport system, when a twang echoed through the air. They stopped in their tracks, confused by the sound - two halves of the same idiot - until they saw a young person with a guitar and a microphone.

They tuned up their instrument, that was what they heard, and Aziraphale stood waiting for them to start whatever they were about to start. “Oh come on Angel,” Crowley said, “Must we stand and listen?” Aziraphale always liked to listen to the street musicians they came across, another one of the very human things he liked.

“Don’t be so miserable Crowley. You go on ahead if you want.” Crowley, of course, made no attempt to move, just rolled his eyes and huffed a little but remained firmly planted on the ground. The singer smiled at the few people standing around, Crowley and Aziraphale included, and began to play. Aziraphale recognised the song almost instantly. He liked the song, lyrical content aside, and it seemed to be one of those songs that humans also loved to perform.

_Well I've heard there was a secret chord,  
That David played and it pleased the Lord,  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift;  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

A small smile graced Aziraphale’s lips, Crowley noticed, and he couldn’t help but find the angel’s love for music so endearing. Of course, he loved music too, their tastes just differed, and that was fine. Honestly, Crowley didn’t listen to much other than Queen of his own accord, but he was happy to listen to anything if it made Aziraphale happy, even if he was a little impatient at times. And the smile remained on Aziraphale’s face as the musician sang, the words flowing from their mouths comfortably like they wrote the song themselves.

_But baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

Maybe the words seemed to hit a little closer to home than Aziraphale might’ve thought they would, despite having heard the song many times before. He and Crowley had spend so long together, especially in the last eight decades, and oh did Aziraphale love him. He loved him before those eight decades and would love him after undoubtably, but it definitely didn’t feel like any victory march, not with the Apocalypse looming closer. But when he ignored that horrendous future, and focused all he could on now, on Crowley, things felt truly good.

_Maybe there’s a God above  
But all I’ve ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it’s not a cry that you what at night  
It’s not somebody who’s seen the light  
It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah _

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Aziraphale said, catching Crowley’s attention.

“What?”

“That love can be so cruel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lurking in my drive for over a year, and maybe it's not perfect (it's not), I still wanted to put it out there honestly


End file.
